minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Miner
The Miner is a 2013 song made by AntVenom. it is a parody of "The Fighter" by Gym Class Heroes. Lyrics Yeah Just waking up in the morning in the new world I'll honest with ya, I just wanna explore And when I think about it, makes me wanna do more So let's get down to it: mine ore The creatures of the night just wanna see me fail Yeah right, they're better off trying to freeze hell Some of us play for the thrill ride And others play just to build high But I do it for the blocks most people only dream of Every time I fall it's only making my pick strong And I'll be in the mine with my pick, baby, til the end Or til you hear the sound of my tool breaking Until Herobrine cast's his spell That'll send you to the depths of hell Until you spawn at home What you gonna do now? Take my pick, and my sword Gonna search until im bored Give me coal, dig this hole And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly I am a miner! (Oh!) I am a miner! (Ey!) Here comes the miner! (Oh!) And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly I am a miner And if I can last with mobs around There's no reason you should ever have your health down Two blocks high, and my skin is kinda' brown Hailing from the bedrock, 60 blocks below the ground And the sun is going down. I need to get in somewhere fast And now I'm yelling "Where's my pick at?!" It's gonna take a couple left clicks, and my right hand For the mobs to see I'm not the one who's got it bad Until Herobrine casts his spell That'll send you to the depths of hell Until you spawn in at home What we gonna do now? Take my pick, and my sword Gonna search until im bored Give me coal, dig this hole That's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly I am a miner! (Oh!) I am a miner! (Ey!) Here comes the miner! (Oh!) And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly I am a miner What we gonna be? (Ey!) What we gonna be? (Ey!) What we gonna be? (Ey!) Now tell em' what we gonna be yall What we gonna be? (Ey!) What we gonna be? (Ey!) What we gonna be? (Oh!) Oh what we gonna be? If you fall pick yourself up off the floor, (get up) And when your armor can't take no more, (come on) Just remember what you mine for |Cause I know I'm for sure! Take my pick, and my sword Gonna search until im bored Give me coal, dig this hole That's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly I am a miner! (Oh!) I am a miner! (Ey!) Here comes the miner! (Oh!) And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly I am a miner Until Herobrine cast's his spell That'll send you to the depths of hell Until you spawn in your bed What we gonna do now? Music Video Category:AntVenom